Like A Moth To A Flame
by Rei no Okami
Summary: What made Leon chase after D? Perhaps because like a moth to a flame Leon just couldn't stay away from D.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pet Shop of Horrors. It was created by Matsuri Akino. I am only borrowing her characters.

_That bastard. That bastard actually left_ Leon thought as he stomped away from the station. _After everything that has happened he just up and leaves. Pushes me off some boat and disappears._ Leon visibly shook himself at that thought. _A boat in the sky? Impossible. For one thing I would be dead._ _Gah! Damn you D!_

Detective Leon Orcot had become possessed by the mystery that was Count D. He wanted nothing more than to make D pay for what had happened. But he couldn't prove anything. All anyone ever saw was a string of unrelated accidental deaths. 'It was only a coincidence that they were all customers of Count D's pet shop everyone told him. There was no proof.

During his 'investigation' Leon uncovered more than he ever thought possible. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that it didn't really happen, he couldn't deny what he had seen. All of the insanity with D and his father and his grandfather didn't enter into the realm of reality easily. Yet it had happened.

By now Leon had made his way back to his apartment, his thoughts still on the recent turn of events. _D's old man died, but was reborn as a human infant? None of this makes any sense._ _And what was with all the plants around the old man anyway? Then again what did his grandfather say? Something about always being born as humans? Does that mean D is not human? I suppose that isn't so hard to believe. I mean D just exudes weird. But how does he really feel about humans?_

Leon had been saved by Count D when D's father's apartment exploded. When Leon awoke he clearly saw the creatures which D kept as if they were human. As well he saw that which was not meant to be seen by human eyes. He sat upon a boat flying in the sky. A sanctuary of sorts for these creatures from the monsters which lived below. From the horrors of the 'civilized' human world. From those who hunted them for no reason. Then Leon was pushed off and back into the world which existed for humans. Back to the land which he belonged in. Leon awoke in the hospital and D moved on as if nothing had happened. D left behind only his suitcase. That suitcase which he clung onto as if his life depended on it. That suitcase which only held a picture that Chris, Leon's little brother, drew. One piece of paper with no real value. Well, no monetary value, but perhaps some sort of sentimental value.

_As if D could believe anything had sentimental value_ Leon scoffed. _D doesn't care about anything. He never has. Well, maybe he cares for those killer creatures but he couldn't care less about a human. Or anything to do with a human. From what D's old man said the whole lot of them have some sort of vendetta or other against the whole of the human race._ Leon thought little more about what this meant for the whole of the human race as he laid on his bed. His last thoughts for the night were about that cold smirk which seemed to be a permanent feature on D's face.

That never changing smirk. Even in the face of the death of countless humans who had purchased pets from him, D's smiling face (_that mocking smirk_) never seemed to change. Leon had seen some actual emotion flit across D's face at one time or another. However, the emotion never changed when speaking about the deaths of the people connected to his store. Emotion only showed when one of D's creatures was threatened. When one of D's precious creatures was hurt or killed. There was no sympathy for humans. Only Leon saw that smiling face for what it was. D was smirking at humanity. Smirking at how pathetic he thought humanity was. Smirking at the humans who have died, no longer worthy to live, according to the will of D.

_That bastard! He knew all of this was going to happen. He had planned to leave as soon as he moved into Chinatown. He knew he was selling those people monsters which would eventually kill them. Then he makes them sign a paper to ensure that shop would take no blame if anything should happen. A paper. As if a little piece of paper would stop me from making sure he rots in jail. That piece of paper would never have been enough to ensure his freedom. But he made an escape plan. He realized we caught onto him and that we were about to take him down so he packed up and left. Just left. Without a second thought. Damn him! _ Even months later this is all that went through Leon's mind.

He could not let go of the odd man who seemed to be the center of a rather large ring of killings. While D was the center of these odd killings there was no proof and Leon could do nothing. D was long gone. He had fled and set up shop in another Chinatown somewhere. Even knowing this Leon could not forget D. D was his ultimate target. D needed to go down. _For the sake of the whole of humanity of course._ At least that was what Leon kept telling himself. Maybe it was more for his own piece of mind though.

Leon had been told time and time again to forget about D and get his head back in the cases in front of him. But he couldn't do that. Leon wasn't obsessed or anything but he just couldn't stay away. No matter how hard he tried. He felt it was his duty to arrest D.

Actually it was more like he was drawn to D. No matter how much Leon tried to forget about D and everything that happened, he couldn't. There was no escape from D. No matter how hard Leon fought, D would always be lurking just out of sight, pulling Leon to him. Leon was caught in a deadly trap. He had no way out. Leon would occasionally wonder if he even wanted a way out. He had been caught up in the insanity that was D and at times that was perfectly fine with him. No cause for alarm. Everything would work itself out. Just go with the flow and Leon might get away with his sanity intact. Maybe.

For all the damage D brought along with him, he also good. Some of his customers escaped unscathed. Occasionally they ended up better off than when they had come in. Leon had even gotten a chance to be a big brother to Chris because of D. But these good moments were few and far between. On a whole Leon saw D as a menace. And deep down, occasionally, he saw D was right.

D was a mystery and an enigma. An ever changing entity. He was indifferent to the plight of humans but ever so sympathetic to his own creatures. Monsters most would say. Leon say flaws. D saw opportunity. Leon tried to help people. D was the cause of their pain. Leon tried to protect humans. D tried to protect his creatures.

They were opposites, yet they were not. Different sides of the same coin. They each had their own stories and their own goals. They did what they did with the best of intentions in mind. Neither wanted such an outcome. Yet it was inevitable. They were opposites after all.

And so life moved on. Leon tried his best to focus on the cases at hand. Did his best to forget the previous year or two. To forget that pet shop. To forget those creatures. To forget D. But no matter how hard he tried something always reminded him of the past. It seemed as if he would forever be haunted. As if he would never be rid of D.

_That damn bastard! He left. He didn't look back. He didn't even say goodbye. Granted I probably would have tried to arrest him, but still. It is the principle of the matter. Oh well. I suppose this means I will just have to find him and teach him some better manners. Then make sure he rots. Watch out D! I'm coming for you. No matter where you run to I will find you. You can't hid from me, _Leon thought. Determined, Leon grabbed what few essentials he has, as well as the drawing D left behind and left to begin his hunt for D.

_What was it that D had said that one time? Something about a moth to a flame and the moth burning up. And Jill said something about rushing into danger. Like it was a warning against haste. Meh. Who cares? Guess I'll just have to make sure I don't catch on fire._


End file.
